Umi ga daisuki desu
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Vegeta doesn't want to go to the beach but he's dragged along anyway. Probably doesn't help when Goku and his family invited his family and friends.


Umi ga daisuki desu

**While watching Dragon Ball GT, thanks to Dad buying it for me, I got the idea from where Pan was chasing Goku in the water on that desert planet. I love and hate it when I get ideas for scenes of the shows I love or music. Well Akira Toriyama owns Dragon Ball series. Enjoy!**

"Do we really have to go? It doesn't seem fun at all." A voice complained as an octave rose in it.

Another person sighed as she closed her eyes, she knew this was going to be a long ride with him in the car with her. Why couldn't he go by flying like the Namekian? She may never know about that Prince of all Saiyans.

"Will you turn that down Bulla?" That same male voice asked.

Pouting, Bulla turned down _Always Together_ by Ai Otsuka. Glaring at her father, she turned it to the window, looking outside to see the beach waiting for them.

"I think it would be rude if we didn't show up. Goku invited us after all." The woman retorted as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Kakarot always invites us to things that he does. It really annoys me."

"Get use to it Vegeta! He's been nice compared to you who always a jerk!" She yelled, turning her glare on the man that helped her conceive her two children.

Folding his arms, the prince rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He couldn't answer that younger Saiyan at all. He knew the man grew up to be nice but why? Sighing, he leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes.

"Finally peace and quiet."

"I heard that Bulma." Vegeta muttered.

"Don't listen then!" She yelled as she turned onto the parking lot that had more then a dozen cars. Unbuckling, she fumed as she got out of the car. She hated that man but she loved. Why? She may never know that answer.

"Hey there Vegeta!" Goku called with a wave. Sitting on a towel that Chichi brought with them, he turned his attention back to the sandwich that his wife made.

Vegeta didn't respond back as he watched Bulla run down to the restroom to change. He had to yell at her plenty for bringing some swimsuits that were too revealing. Sighing, he walked down to the sandy surface. He never understood flip flops or sandals. They looked annoying to him.

"How have you been Vegeta?" Goku asked as he looked up at the shorter, older Saiyan.

The Saiyan Prince ignored him, turning his attention to his daughter. She wore a two piece but it wasn't revealing like some that she wanted to wear. How she got her hands on them, he was still puzzled over it.

"Hey there Chichi." Bulma said as she set down some of the food that she brought along. Knowing Goku, he would devour it in a second once he saw it.

"Hello Bulma." Chichi answered as she watched the youngest of Bulma's children run into the water.

Videl and Gohan were sitting next to their families as Pan walked around until she settled under an umbrella.

"Well I'm going for a swing. Love you." Goku said before pecking Chichi's lips.

Nodding, she watched the water lap against the sand.

"Coming along Vegeta." Goku asked, poking the man in his shoulder blade.

"No. I didn't even want to come to this thing." The prince hissed with a glare focused on his rival and fusee.

"Suit yourself." Goku shrugged before walking down to the water. Shedding his clothes, he left his black boxers on. Hopping in, a grin came onto his face as this brought memories of his adoptive grandpa.

His eyebrow twitched. How can that man be so calm after hearing that? He would be steaming if Kakarot said that to him. Growling, the prince walked away from the women and other families to be alone. His eyebrow twitched as he stormed to a quiet spot of the beach.

Settling down on the sand, he kicked off his shoes. Vegeta knew he had to relax and have fun but to be honest, he didn't know how to relax. His father gave him away – to Frieza – at a young age. He was the prince of all Saiyans so as a prince he had to be like his father.

Sighing, his eyes took in the water lapping at his bare feet. His father told him never to relax, never let his guard down. That would have gotten him killed if he was still on Vegetasei now. His home. Closing his eyes, ebony took hold of his sight.

Opening them again, he looked down at his hands. They were stained red with blood that he caused. Blood of innocent people when Nappa and he went to purge planets for Frieza's gain. Blood of more innocent people when he was enslaved by Babidi because of the hatred that was in his heart. Vegeta knew that they were stained. His gaze could see it.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku laughed before splashing a wave onto his friend. His laugh came out harder as he took in the sight of the man.

The normally spiked hair was laying to one side, covering his right eye. His other eyebrow was twitched as the Saiyan prince tried to hold back his anger. That man would make him regret staying on earth.

"What the hell was that for Kakarot!" Vegeta asked loudly before flying over the water.

"You looked so blue Vegeta so I had to cheer you up."

"You didn't cheer me up baka. You just pissed me off more damn it!" The prince screamed before going after the man that was swimming.

"They look like they're having fun." Bulma commented with a smirk on her painted red lips.

"Yep." Chichi agreed.

"Umi ga daisuki desu!" Bulla screamed as _Go all the Way (Into the Twilight)_ by Perry Farrell came onto one of the radios that was playing on the beach.

"Get back here kono yarou!" Vegeta screamed as he followed the younger Saiyan around in a circle.

Umi ga daisuki desu - I love the beach

kono yarou - You bastard

**Thank you GT for bringing this idea. Please review.**


End file.
